Let Me Love You!
by Luna controls the winter
Summary: Johnny and Ponyboy were walking home after Pony's track practice. They were jumped and Pony was left to die. Will this start a romance or will Ponyboy do something that the whole gang will regret.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Ponyboy's POV: **_

Johnny and I were walking home from school. I was tried because I had just been running in track.

We had just passed the lot when an ice blue mustang pulled up behind us and six soc's got out.

We both took off running. Along the way, I tripped and fell. Johnny stopped to help me up.  
"Johnny just run! Got get everyone!" I cried to him as the socs were apon me. "Hurray!"

Johnny took off faster than anyone I have ever seen before. Four of the six socs had switchblade and they were constily trying to stab me with them. They managed to do just that.

One got me in the arm; another in the leg. I could feel my bones breaking with each blow I took from them. The last two blades got me were no sharp object should go; in my gut. I read enough books to know that you can die if you are not rushed to the hospital emdeatly.

The socs left; left me alone to die. My life was slipping out with each quart of blood. Who will come and save me know?

_**Darry POV: **_

Everyone but Dally, Johnny and Pony were at our house; hanging out. Johnny and pony were both running late. Pony will hear a mouthful from me when he gets back here.

I heard the screen door slam shut inducating someone was here. I walked into the living room to see Johnny, huffin' and puffin' way like he was running for dear life. Then I noticed.

"Johnny, where's Pony?" I was beginning to become nervous.

"We were in the lot when we were jumped. Pony fell and told me to keep running. I ran as fast as I could to get here." He breathed out.

Before Johnny could catch his breath, sodapop was out the door. Johnny led the way to were Ponyboy laid.

Apoun arrival, Ponyboy was dead still. Soda ran up to him and took is pulse. Soda sighted with relief but was still crying.

I knelt down beside him and grabbed Ponyboy's hand, "Pony…Ponyboy…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Sodapop:**_

I knelt down and picked Pony up. He was faintly breathing; his heart beat slow.

"Pony…Ponyboy…" darry said. I released Pony into his grasp while I stood up. I felt arms go around my waist and turned to see Steve. "Two-Bit called the hospital. There's an ambulans coming."

Just was steve said that the ambluans pulled up. They loaded Pony up and left. I jumped into the truck with Darry and the others, but Two-Bit, followed in Steve's car.

_**Dally:**_

I was walking to the Curtis house only to fine Two-Bit there. "Hey, Two-bit, where's superman and the others?"

"At the hospital." He replied close to tears.

"WHY THE HELL ARE THEY AT THE HOSPTIAL!" I screamed at Two-Bit.

"He was jumped. It's really bad." Two-bit had just told me this when the phone went off. He went to answer it. "We need to get to the hospital, now!" he said after he got off the phone.

We jumped into Two-Bits care and went off the the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Two-bit's POV:**_

When we arrived at the hospital, Steve and Johnny were waiting for us.

"How's the kid?" I asked.

"He's still uncouncus. Come on, Darry wants us back in his room." Johnny replied.

We walked into Pony's room and Darry was at the door. "You all need to be careful and quiet. Even thought he's out, it needs to be quiet."

We all nodded and walked in. Pony was lying in the hospital bed; all these wires and monitors were hooked up to him.

"What's wrong with him?" Steve asked.

"He has a broken leg and a broken collar bone. His left lung is punched and he is in a coma. He had surgery for his lung."

We all just sat there surprised. He didn't look that bad when we found him.

I wonder how soda is taking it.

_**Sodapop's POV**_:

I just sat there holding Pony's hand after the surgery. I was so scared for him the entire time the doctor told what was wrong. Why would anyone be so cruel to a poor, defenseless person?

I could hear the others come into the room and Darry tell them what is wrong. Steve came over to me and help me close as I started to cry.

Two-bit walked over to Darry and they were silently talking. I've noticed that they have been getting closer.

Johnny and Dally stayed close to the door. Johnny was crying and Dally looked ready to cry.

Dally the strong, tough greaser from New York is about to cry. I didn't believe my eyes.

I was about to talk to Dally when Pony's heart monitor went haywire.

Darry ran out to grab a doctor.

The doctor came in with a whole lot of nurses. He rushed us out and just as we got out, Pony's heart stopped.

"Pony…boy…" I whispered.


End file.
